Let me treat you  WeskerAda oneshot
by Silent-Neutral
Summary: a sort of cute idea I got from  a dream I had a while ago. Ada was tired from a previous mission and she was there watching Wesker in his meetings with a bunch of VIP scientists and whatnot xD  Just a oneshot about their feelings toward each other. ;


Vaguely based off a dream…

* * *

She saw her employer approach her from a short distance away. He'd been busy all day with these people and it felt strange that he would be needing to talk to her now. What did he even need with her when all the important scientists and researchers had gathered today, and only today? Besides, she had nothing to do with them.

"Ah, Miss Wong…there you are. Could you meet me in my office in 10?"

"Wesker…what am I doing here?"

"Why else? You're my agent. I'll be introducing you to the other executives later. Instead of you being seen on standby, I'd rather they'd feel comfortable around you than suspect you to be a spy not knowing who you are."

"…Fine. What do you need to see me about then?"

"I need to talk to you. Anyway, just give me 10 minutes; I'll be at my office until then. Thankyou."

And then he turned 180 degrees and walked back the way he came, toward his 'guests'. Ada sighed.

_I'm way too tired for this…This wound still hasn't healed on me yet. I feel so drained…I didn't get enough sleep last night since Wesker called me here. Seriously, why though? If they never saw me to begin with, I wouldn't need to be here! Argh…_

She arrived at his office soon after deciding to wait for him. Checking the time, she seated herself on his black leather sofa. Another 6 minutes. Ada was tempted to fall asleep on his luxurious furniture but thought better of it. 6 minutes passed and he didn't show up. Ada quickly began to grow sleepy but managed to keep herself awake for an extra 12 minutes before Wesker had finally arrived.

She barely acknowledged that he had quickly walked in through his automated doors and stopped to look at her noticing she was drifting off. He paused for a moment before addressing her.

"Ah Ada, glad to see you're here early."

"No. You're just late."

"My apologies. I was kept back. You understand." He replied in a cold tone as he walked over to his chair at the back of the room. As he was seating himself he lightly gestured to his agent to the chair in front of him.

"Come up here to my desk."

Ada slowly –and reluctantly- rose from the comfortable sofa to stalk over to the chair across from his desk. She sat down avoiding eye contact. Without so much thinking, she lazily asked: "Why am I here…" Ignoring her, Wesker threw her a question of his own.

"Where were you late last night? I tried contacting you at your apartment, but you didn't pick up. I called about 10 times thinking you must not have been in."

_Ten_ times? Wesker wouldn't bother to try again after the second attempt and even then that was rare for him. What was so urgent that he would call her so late anyway…?

"…I…I never came home."

"I figured. What happened to you?"

"I stayed out last night…to keep my mind off the previous mission. But I got very tired soon after and I felt too exhausted to drive back to my apartment. So I decided to stay the night at a hotel in the city."

She'd been hiding her feelings about her last mission from him. She didn't want him thinking she was incapable, but for the past 3 nights she was suffering from insomnia due to the nightmares. Dreams replaying that psychopathic murderer, grinning with wild eyes as he tried to tear Ada's clothes off. He'd got so close to her that she had no choice but to shoot the maniac –less than 20 cms away from her face- right between the eyes with the shotgun he'd thrown down near them when he decided to rape her first. Gore painted her face, her body in his filth. And to top it off, she never got the information Wesker needed out of the crazy lunatic. Of course, he knew she had failed her mission when he found her blood-soaked and paralysed with shock. He never touched on her condition thinking it was best to not ask, but even he could sense there was something wrong with her since then.

"Why didn't you call and tell me this?"

"…I fell asleep the moment I got into the room. I woke up early remembering you wanted me to attend that meeting…and here I am."

"…And you're still wounded. You should have contacted me, I would have sent someone to come collect you or I would have gone to get you myself!"

"Yes, but…it was late. I wouldn't want to bother you anyway."

"Regardless, I prefer my agents in top condition. Now look at you; you can barely keep your eyes open!"

Ada looked away sheepishly. "I'm sorry…Th-this wound is taking its toll on me..."

"This is why you need to call me whenever you're like this. Let me see it."

"Wh—no, no, it's fine. It's just trying to heal. I'll get over it."

"Nonsense. It is my responsibility to ensure you're at your best performance. Now let me treat that wound." As he rose from his seat to walk around the desk, Ada stood as well, trying to hide her left arm.

"I'm fine! Since when did you start caring about my well-being?"

"Since the day I saved you. Now shut-up and let me help you treat that arm!"

She was taken aback at his straight forward answer, and was ultimately at the end of her protests.

"I'm okay…I'm just tired."

"…You need to rest. Go lie down in my room."

"A-are you sure…? I could—"

"Yes. I insist."

"Okay…thankyou."

Staggering over to a door to her left was a spare room. It was the room Wesker would use on the nights he overworked and was too bothered to drive himself back to his expensive, yet reclusive mansion. The room was an en suite, kept tidy with few pieces of furniture save a king-sized bed, a bed-side table with drawers and a wardrobe, all manufactured by renowned Italian designers. For an office with a bedroom, it looked too rich, like a room from a 5 star hotel…Ada had never seen the inside of this room before, and she always imagined it was some dark laborious looking room where Wesker wrote up plans, reports and analysis's or whatever else he had in mind. Obviously not. She finally realized that she had stopped to stare at the surprise when Wesker had entered with a first aid kit.

"What are you doing…?"

"Don't think I couldn't notice. Your arm's bleeding; I'm going to re-bandage it for you."

Glancing at her wound, she lightly gasped at the bandages reddening through her shirt. She absent mindedly raised her hand to touch the dark patch returning it to see her fingertips painted in deep crimson red.

"Lay back. I'll handle it."

Without a word, Ada quietly sat down on the large bed and leaned against the many propped up pillows. Training her eyes on Wesker, she was unsure of what to expect. Even though she lightly grimaced as he gently rolled up her sleeve, he seemed professional enough to know what he was doing. After all, he was a scientist; immaculate and ever-knowing. As he carefully un-wrapped the bloody bandages, Ada tried not to groan when the pain started kicking in.

"Is that painful?"

"It hurts a lot even if touched softly…It's been like that for a while now."

"Hm…Hang on, I think I know why."

He took a gentle hold on her bloodied arm, pressing into the wet flesh. She yelped.

"Agh! Ow…!"

"Hmm…It's unusually stiff." To emphasize his assessment, Wesker softly patted the wound. "There's a bullet in here."

"What?"

"You've been too tired to notice."

Wesker reached for the first aid kit and pulled out a pair of metal tweezers. As he turned his attention back to her arm, he lowered his shades further down the bridge of his sharp nose to aid the tweezers in the right spot. "I'm going to pull it out." On hearing this, Ada suddenly jerked away.

"No, don't! I-it'll find it's own way out..." As she tried to reason with him, Wesker was already placing his hand around her left arm, drawing her shoulder near his face. Never taking his eyes off the wound he replied. "Unlikely. It's buried deep inside the flesh." There was no running away from the pain that would soon follow, and she held her breath accordingly.

"Wait...Let me prepare mysel- AGH!" Wesker didn't wait for her as she was about to hold onto his right shoulder for support. He slowly drove the utensils deeper into the gash completely unphased with Ada's cries of agony or the fact that she clutched at him tighter, squeezing his shoulder more and more.

"It's okay, just hang onto me then." He tried to soothe her in a tone that was not as cold as how he'd normally sound. Her cries reduced to grimaces and light whimpers as she tried to resist the sound of moist ruptured flesh and the sharp stabbing sensations centered below her shoulder.

"Ughh...nngg...It's...so damn painful..." She barely whispered.

"Alright, I've got a hold on it. I'm about to pull it out."

"Shit! Argh! Oh God..." It was almost as if he were pulling a bomb shell out of a tiny opening. Then she could feel something smooth slipping out and a sure 'Thunk!' as Wesker promptly threw the bloody blunt bullet into the first aid kit.

"There...this is what's been causing you so much pain." Ada weakly opened her damp eyes to peek a glance at the bronze bullet in the kit. She felt even more exhausted knowing why she'd been so drained lately. It was weird though...how could she have not remembered being shot? Or maybe her body had been so filled with andrenaline at the time that it didn't feel like she had been. Who knew, but at least it was out of her now. She was still breathing hard from the aftermath that she had failed to notice earlier that Wesker was now already halfway through bandaging her arm.

"...I can't believe that thing was in me for the past 3 days..."

"Apparently. It should be able to heal in the next few days."

She said nothing after a while, and just watched Wesker patch her up. His dark shades were still lowered so that she could see his reptilian eyes calmly focused on his actions. Ada noticed then that he had been without any gloves. Slight surprise lit her eyes.

"You're not much of a Doctor if you don't wear gloves." Wesker's mouth twitched upward in one corner at her remark. The first sign of a smile she'd seen on him ever since that dreadful mission. She felt her heart skip a beat for some odd reason. Maybe because he was playing the doctor and seemed as if the past few days he was actually quite concerned for her wellbeing, like he'd said earlier.

"Hmph. I didn't want to soil them, so I took them off." Of course, he was just being cocky to her.

"...I meant any other gloves. Look, blood is all over your fingers..." Wesker's smirk grew into a grin.

"Do you really think _I'd_ need them anyway...?" Ada didn't respond. Her body still heaved gently from her pounding heart. Rather than the pain before, it continued to race in response to the man that was caring for her wounds...

_Since the day I saved you._ Ada blushed a little as she replayed his voice in her head. He was the one that had been there to get her out of Raccoon when she had lost all hope for survival. Even though she had failed, he hadn't given up on her and now she was debted to him. She always believed it was because he saw her as a useful tool; someone with potential who could help accomplish his selfish plans. But at the same time, she didn't seem to care about who he was. He saved her from a miserable death and all she could do was offer her loyalty...But she was also loyal to the Organization. Either way, betraying any of the two would cost Ada her life. And it was Wesker who had saved her in the end, not the other. A soft sigh escaped her, her face still flustered as she became increasingly aware of his touch.

"That should do it." Tying a little knot with the two ends of the bandage, Wesker finally looked up at her. Ada didn't catch the blank expression on his face as he stared at her, or his eyes that had widened a bit to take in her flushed pink face. Her mouth was parted and his super sensitive ears could hear her light breaths. He swallowed. Ada didn't notice that either. She continued to lazily stare at the bandages, riddled with faded patches of red where he had handled it. He tried to avert his gaze thinking he had been staring at her too directly, only to have turned his face to hers again when she said his name softly. His body threatened him as he started to feel his face flush too, not without trying to resist of course. But still, he stared at her again, watching her lush lips move as she spoke.

"Wesker...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I only let myself suffer. I...I just want to say thankyou." She raised her chin to level her sad eyes with his. She was too beautiful like that! Wounded and melancholic...sorry and thankful to him...It almost made him suck in his bottom lip and bite it. He never responded as he was too speechless.

"Wesker...?"

"I, uh-Yes. It's fine. Can you stand? Or are you still tired?"

"Actually, I feel completely exhausted now..."

Wesker smiled inwardly. He saw her falling in and out of consciousness when he first entered his office. She must have got barely any sleep last night, right when her body really needed it.

"Stay and rest here for a couple of hours."

"What? But...Isn't this your..." Ada looked nervously at the lavish bed she was sitting on. Falling asleep on Wesker's bed? It was almost a joke, impossible and forbidden. Why would he ever let anyone even touch his stuff, let alone his own private bedroom...? She couldn't help but feel the blood rush to her face again, and in an effort to hide it, she quickly looked away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...Um, maybe I'll just go home..."

"No, you are not leaving my sights in your current condition. I implore you remain here until I see fit." There was a short silence then, indicating that Wesker would not have it any other way. Ada dropped her eyes from him again.

"...Don't worry about it. I'm giving you permission to use this room for you to get some sleep. I'm not going to let you be seen by the executives looking half dead. Now stop being stubborn, and please get some rest."

"Alright Wesker. Thankyou." She smiled at him then. Wesker took one last glimpse of her over his shoulder before exiting the room and shutting the door soundlessly behind him. from both sides of the door, each sighed softly to themselves.

He leaned his back onto the door, thinking. Part of him didn't want to leave and in fact he was contemplating on staying. After all, he couldn't trust anyone, no matter how close they were. But he was just making an excuse to hide his feelings. Ada was alluring. If he had of gazed at her any longer, he would have felt himself draw closer toward her face out of temptation. Wesker shook his head. That wasn't who he was. He would only have let his guard down, and he couldn't have that. He wasn't human anymore, so pretending that he was one was pointless…and yet he cared for her wounds like she meant more to him than just an agent. He had to stop thinking about it, about her.

_I'd better meet up with them now._ Wesker walked over to his chair to take his blazer. Buttoning it up, he exited his office to catch up with scientists in the lab. He could trust Ada more than them; being in there alone with his research for too long anyway.

Back in the bedroom, Ada gently laid herself on her right side. She could feel sleep taking over and she didn't try to fight the fact that she felt awkward being alone in his quarters. But she doubted that he would leave her there for long. Before she fell into a peaceful slumber, she unconsciously reached to touch the bandages with her right hand. A trace of a smile formed on her pretty lips, thinking about him. Maybe she meant more to him than she thought...and perhaps in exchange, Wesker had found a place in Ada's heart.

"You're not such a selfish bastard after all, huh Albert..."


End file.
